


Warbler Song Book

by MelissaMaier902



Series: Song Book Collections [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaMaier902/pseuds/MelissaMaier902





	Warbler Song Book

**AN: This is for Lisa Daniela B. I hope you like it…**

**Curt: Bold** \- Riker _: Italics - Both **: Bold Italics**_

 

 

Riker paced back and forth; the blonde was extremely nervous. 

 

“Being on Glee must have messed with my mind if I think singing a song to my best friend is the proper way to tell him I’m in love with him!” he said out loud to the empty room. 

 

He groaned in frustration. Curt was going to be here any minute and he still had no idea what to say to him. Was he in love? Yes! Did he know how Curt felt? No! That just made this whole thing that much harder. He thought about chickening out and calling this off. He reached for his phone…

 

“Hey Ri!” Curt called out as he breezed into the room. He scooped Riker up into a big hug. “How ya been?”

 

“Good-good… and you?” Riker’s eyes roamed over his friend, trying to commit everything to memory incase this went badly.

 

“I’m good. Working on a few scripts for the web series and auditioning. You know, just the usual.” Curt ran a hand through his brown locks.

 

The movement caused his shirt to ride up slightly offering Riker just a glimpse of tan mid-drift skin. Ri closed his eyes and turned away, trying to keep his composure.

 

“So…,” Curt looked around, “Where is everyone? I thought you wanted to work on a song together? You said something about needing help with choreography?” 

 

“It’s kinda a solo project, so it’s just us. Is that okay?” Riker rubbed his palms against his jeans.

 

“Of course! I love it when it’s just us.” Curt smiled at him. “Do I know the song? Or do I need sheet music?”

 

“I think you know it, but I’ve got the music around here somewhere.” He walked over to the sound system and rifled through some papers.

 

Curt came up behind him and placed his hands on Riker’s shoulders. Riker jumped.

 

“Sorry Ri, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Curt frowned. His friend was acting strangely and he wasn’t sure why. “Hey, why don’t you put the song on and if I know it I’ll jump in. At least this way I can get a feel for some dance moves.”

 

“Umm, ya, sure.” Riker hit the play button on the sound system. He sent up a quick prayer that it would work out.

 

Loud bass and synthesizers filled the room as the music started. Riker took a deep breath and let it out before starting to sing….

 

 

****_When you're ready come and get it_  
Na Na Na  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na Na Na

****

****_When you're ready_  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na Na Na  
  


The blonde spun around behind Curt, moving in really close. He ran his hand down the taller boys arm, taking his hand. He played with Curt’s fingers as he serenaded him.

 

_You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation_  
I'll be sittin' right here, real patient  
All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby  
Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you  
All day all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie

 

_I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets._  
I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet.  
This love ain't finished yet…  
So baby whenever you're ready…

 

Riker jumped in surprise, but smiled, when Curt held his hand tightly and started singing the chorus with him.

 

**_When you're ready come and get it  
Na Na Na_ **

**_When you're ready come and get it  
Na Na Na_ **

****

****_When you're ready_  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na Na Na

 

Curt spun Riker around before gathering him in his arms and singing the second verse to him.

 

**You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that.**  
And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs.  
I'm gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side  
Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it  
Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie.

 

**I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
So baby whenever you're ready…**

 

Eyes locked on each other, the boys slow danced together as they sang the chorus.

 

**_When you're ready come and get it  
Na Na Na_ **

****_When you're ready come and get it_  
Na Na Na  
  


****_When you're ready_  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na Na Na

 

Riker moved as close as possible to Curt for the bridge of the song. They had stopped dancing and where simply standing in each others arms. Both were breathing fast.

 

_This love will be the death of me  
But I know I'll die happily_

 

Curt sang the second half of the bridge, causing the blonde to smile and nod his head.

  
**I'll know, I'll know, I'll know  
Because you love me so… yeah**

 

They reached for each other as the last chorus started. Neither singing anymore just letting the background vocals play out.

 

**_When you're ready come and get it  
Na Na Na_ **

****_When you're ready come and get it_  
Na Na Na  
  


****_When you're ready_  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na Na Na

 

Curt was the first to speak. It came out as a whisper Riker could feel against his skin. “Really? This is how you feel?”

 

The blonde boy couldn’t do anything but nod. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. The movement drew Curt’s eyes to Riker’s lips for a few seconds before he leaned in and kissed him.

 

Devouring each other’s mouths was how Ross found them a few minutes later when he barged in without knocking. “Shit! My bad… sorry bro.” He closed the door quickly and ran.

 

~fin~

 

 

 

**AN: The song is Selena Gomez “Come & Get it”. I didn’t think I would like this song, but I actually do! So thank you for the suggestion.**


End file.
